Companion devices such as smartphones, tablets and personal computers have become ubiquitous. One of the many uses of such devices can be to enhance the typical television viewing experience with second screen applications that run in parallel with television content. Such second screen applications generally leverage timeline metadata (also known as intra content metadata) typically generated by third party sources to enhance the experience of viewing the associated principal content while it is presented on a main viewing device such as a television or personal computer.